Our Son
by DCMagariMarvel
Summary: Johnny Storm is the son of Susan Storm and Reed Richards.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Son**

Also posted on archiveofourown.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the thing I am Fangirling over but I did write this fanfic. For any type of romance, you will most likely not get a warning. The day everybody starts warning for heterosexual relationships is the day I start warning for homosexual relationships. _**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

AN: I've messed around with Johnny's age and who Johnny's parents are. Susan and Reed will be a pairing while Alicia and Ben will be another. Johnny will be single for the first and second movie. This fanfic will go first movie, time skip, second movie and I'll then move it to complete.

AAN: I will do a sequel, that will take place a few years after the second movie.

**Our Son chapter 1**

* * *

><p>A seventeen year old Susan Storm held her new born baby. "Jonathan Storm," she mutters as the blond haired baby drinks milk from her now sore breast.<p>

"I can raise Johnny while you are at MIT," said the elderly Storm woman as she gives the granddaughter, that she had raised for the last few year, a kiss. "I know how hard you worked to get into the school that the baby's father is now attending."

"The father can help me raise Johnny," said Susan as the baby continued to drink breast milk. "Reed is attending MIT."

"Are you sure?" Asks the now great-grandmother in concern.

"I've always wanted to attend MIT," said Susan as she glances at her son. "Now I am attending with our son."

"So why is Johnny a Storm and not a Richards?" Asks the older Storm in curiosity.

"Because the father was not here for his sons birth," answers Susan with a sad smile. "Or my pregnancy."

"Johnny Storm has a strong and caring mother," said the elderly Storm with a smile. "He does deserves her last name." The aging Storm hopes that her granddaughter feels a little better with those words.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on. Isn't it?" Doom asks happily. "Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building." Victor thought that if they had come to him the for help, the least they could at lease give him all of their attention. "Deal?" Victor smiles again as he glances the magazine.

Reed looks at Ben, who was shaking his head no, but Reed drops a nod of conformation.

"I'll tell your son you said hi," said Victor with smiles as he offers a handshake. "He's such a interesting kid."

"I can tell him myself," said an unhappy Reed with a forced smile as he shakes Victors hand. "I do have a cellphone."

Ben glares at Victor since they all know that recently Reed rarely saw his teenage son. Rarely being around for Johnny anymore was a growing regret for Reed.

"Well then, to our future. Together," said Victor as he lets go of Reed's hand. "Funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

"Hilarious," said Reed as Susan and he lock eyes while Ben watches Victor carefully.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once Victor Von Doom was alone in his office the Director of Communications entered the room and starts checking the files.

"If Reed's right, then this little trip will double our stock offering," Victor argues back.

"And if he's not?" Leonard argues back as he sets the files down.

"Reed's always right," said Victor while mentally promising himself to buy Johnny something expensive in order to upset Reed again. A game he had grown to love. "Good thing he doesn't always know what he's got."

"Yes," said Leonard with a smile.

"I got something to do," said Victor as he stood up. "I have some last minute shopping to do." Victor couldn't wait to hear about Reed's reaction tomorrow.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Reed and Ben bicker in the elevator until Susan steps in. The elevator ride is silent for a while.

"Are you sure about this, Reed?" Susan asks full of concern.

"Yes," said Reed as he avoid making eye contact with Susan. "Those solar winds are flaring, but I factored them into my coordinates and."

"Reed, I was talking about the two of us," said Susan in disbelief. "Working together." Susan stares at an uncomfortable Reed.

"Well, uh, based on our history. You can handle the biogenetics, and I'll focus on the molecular physics." Reed begins to ramble and finally looks at Susan. "Or, uhm, maybe I should take the biotech. You work the microscopes, since you have some background in electropho..."

"Right," said Susan with some annoyance and amusement. "That's exactly what I meant." She shakes her head, happy that Reed had not changed.

"Way to not overthink it," said Ben as he pats Reed's shoulders. "So when do we leave?"

"I'll schedule the launch," Susan said with a smile. "Call me in the morning to talk about resources and crew."

"I think I remember the number," said Reed after Susan offers a business card.

"It's been changed," said Susan as she continues to hold out the card.

"I'll call Johnny," said Reed since he was still not ready to take the card. "I know his number and it'll give me the chance to talk to him."

"Of course," said Susan as she puts the cards away. "Our son is attached to his cellphone."

"As far as crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission." Reed said as Ben grins from behind him.

"Ben can pilot," said Susan after some thought. "But Johnny gets to ride shotgun."

"Johnny is going?" Questions Reed in confusion as Ben looks slightly unhappy.

"Victor is letting him tag along," said Susan as she glances at her phone for the time. "I really have to get going."

"Of course Susie," said Ben with a forced grin as they all stepped out of the elevator.

"Are you still mad that Johnny crashed your car," said Reed once Susan was far away from them.

"It was new and very expensive," answers Ben as the two start to walk.

"That was five years ago," said Reed with an apologetic smile. "He was just ten."

"A reckless ten year old who decided that he wanted to go on a drive." Ben says as he raises an eyebrow. "Fine but only because he's your kid." Ben sighs. "I can deal with your teenage son trying to be pilot."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Johnny get off his cellphone after talking to some girl, Victor opens the door to his mother's and his apartment.

"Hi," said Johnny with a smile.

"Catch," said Victor as he tosses Johnny a set of keys.

"Really?" Johnny questions in excitement as he catches the keys."You know the drill," said Victor with a smirk. "Tell your father but not your mom."

"Ok," said Johnny as he stands up.

"Remember to tell Reed or no more presents," said Victor as Johnny quickly leaves the apartment.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny groans as he heard his cellphone ringing. "What?" Asks a tired Johnny since he had stood up late admiring his present.

"You've never been a morning person," said Reed through the phone as Johnny yawns.

"It usually depends on what I am waking up to," said Johnny as he sits up. "I get up early for cars, motorcycles and hotties."

"How about pancakes at Denny's," said Reed though the phone as Johnny stood up, relieving that he had only been in his boxers.

"Sure," said Johnny as he starts looking for a clean towel. "I need to take a shower though."

"Is you mother home?" Johnny hears his dad ask.

"Yes," Johnny asks confused. He knows his parents never talk unless it was forced upon them.

"Good," Johnny hears Reed say into the phone. "I need to ask her about the launch day."

"Sure in a minute," said Johnny as he finds a clean towel.

When Johnny walks out of the room, he sees his mother and Victor at the table. Victory was being extra charming to her.

"Dad wants to ask you something," Johnny happily interrupts as he sends Victor a smirk.

"I'm going to talk outside," said Susan as she stands up and takes the cellphone.

"Have you told him yet?" Victor asks once Susan has left.

"I'll tell him at Denny's," said Johnny as he gestures toward the towel in his hands.

"Fine but tell him today ," said Victor urgently as he sends Johnny a glare.

"Yeah, yeah," said Johnny with sigh before he rushes toward the bathroom.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So what was that about?" Victor questions as he gives Susan a quick kiss on her lips.

"Launch day and spending the day with Johnny," said Susan with a smile.

"That's good," said a calm and smirking Victor. He was glad to have gotten to Reed, even if it meant having to use a child.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny groans as Reed explains what the trip to space was go accomplish as they wait for the food. He should have known it was a trap so that he could try teaching him something.

"Food's here," said Johnny as the food arrives.

"It is," said Reed as he was forced off topic. "So anything new?"

"Victor got me a motorcycle," said Johnny as the waiter left.

"He what?" Questions Reed as he looks at Johnny. "Do don't ecen have a drivers license."

"See," said Johnny as he pulls out the keys.

"You are not riding a motorcycle until you are at lease eighteen," said Reed as he took the keys away from him.

"Hey that's unreasonable," said Johnny as he stood up, ready to cause a scene.

"We can always tell your mother," said Reed as he puts the keys away.

"Fine," said Johnny in anger as he sits down. "I don't want to be hounded by mom the whole summer."

Johnny glares at his father since Reed had picked him up that morning. Reed refused to let him ride his new motorcycle until he was eighteen. He regretted telling his father what Victor had bought him but he knew he had to because of his deal with Victor.

Johnny had been bored for hours as he watched his father and Ben talk to the people close by and do some things they had to do, so he was currently waiting in the locker room.

Johnny tosses his cellphone into the air since he had forgotten to bring something to entertain himself.

"You are going to break that," said Reed as Ben unpacks some gear into the lockers.

"I won't," said Johnny as Reed takes the phone away from him. "I would not risk loosing the only way I have to talk with my friends. I don't even know their numbers by memory."

"You can't make calls in space," said Reed as he puts the phone away.

"Yes I can," said Johnny as sits up and gets out a camera while Reed gives Johnny a look questioning his intelligence. "Digital camera, $254." Johnny quickly snaps a picture of Reed with a digital camera. "Memory stick, $59." Johnny watches as Reed takes the camera away. "The look on my dad's face when he thinks I really believe that I can make calls in space, priceless."

"I can handle the ship. I can even handle your kid," said Ben as he pulls out the blue uniforms. "But I don't know if I should be flying or playing in Vegas in these suits. Who came up with them?"

"Victor did," said Susan as she walks in wearing the blue uniform while carrying a stack of flight suits. "Sweetie get changed." Susan hands them out to the guys.

"I'm going to look hot in these blue uniforms," said Johnny as he starts changing.

"The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs to," Susan started saying.

"Keep the hot side hot," said Johnny once he remembers what his mother told him about the blue uniform last night. "And the cool side cool!"

"Wow. Fantastic," said Reed as he stares at Susan in the skintight outfit. "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this."

"Great minds think alike," said Susan as she realizes that Reed was not checking her out.

"Guess some think faster than others," said Victor as he enters, wearing a customize flight suit. "I hired Armani to design the pattern." Victor sends Johnny a smile. "These colors will look great on camera."

"You do need the help to look good on camera," said Johnny as Leonard enters the locker room.

"They're ready for you, sir." Leonard said as he ignores Johnny, Susan, Reed and Ben.

"Showtime," said Victor with a grin. "Change quickly." Victor leaves the room quickly.

After the four get ready, they start heading to there destination. As Victor gives his speech, Reed, Susan, Johnny and Ben walk past him. The news crews barely notice the four passing behind him. Johnny and Susan watch as Reed and Ben exchange a few words. The two talk until Ben starts talking to some lady in the press area.

"Who was that?" Johnny asks his dad after Ben had smile for her and after the lady had left.

"Ben's fiancée" said Reed as he sends his son a glance. "The woman in his life."

"This speech is nothing," said Johnny as Victor finishes his speech. "He uses me to practice giving speeches. It's really annoying." Johnny glances at his mother and Ben. "I'll always like you better then Victor, even if he buys me expensive things."

"I'm glad to know that," said Reed as he rubs Johnny's hair. "I'm glad my speeches aren't as bad as Victors." He was happy to know that his son still likes him better then Victor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once they were in outer-space Victor leads everybody into the command center.

"If you behave, maybe next time your daddy'll let you drive," said Ben as he rubs Johnny's hair. "Daddy's in awe."

Johnny sees that his dad is focused on the Earth.

"Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium, isn't it?" Susan asks Reed as Johnny watches his parents closely.

"Yes it is," said a surprised Reed as he turns to face Sue with a gentle smile before she walk away.

"Go stare at the stars next to your dad," said Ben as Johnny and he exchange a look while Reed looking at the stars. "Spend time with him while you can."

Johnny joins Reed in staring at the stars but he soon regrets it as Reed starts going all educational on him about the stars.

Ben approaches Sue and Victor, leaving the father and son alone with the lesson on stars.

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." States Susan as Ben approaches.

"Is it safe?" Questions Ben as he wonders if he should go get a lesson about the stars instead.

"The shields on the station should protect us," said Susan as she glances at Reed and Johnny.

"Should?" Asks a worried Ben.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Questions Victor as he notices Johnny with Reed. "Eighty-million dollars worth of equipment not enough for you?"

"I should start loading those samples," said Ben since he wanted to get away from Victor. "I need to get my suit ready."

"So you still do all the heavy lifting?" Asks Victor as he keeps his eyes on Johnny and Reed. "I guess it is better if Reed stayed back in the lab. Field work never suited him."

"He does the talking while I do the walking." Defends Ben as he glances at Johnny and Reed. "Got it?

"Got it." Said Victor as he holds his smile, while he nods as he stares at Ben. "So take a walk, Ben. I'm going to borrow Susan for a second." Victor sends Reed and Johnny another glance. "Take your friend and his annoying kid too."

"Ya, ya," said Ben, not liking the way Victor had said it.

Ben leads Johnny and Reed away.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm going to get you back," said Johnny as Ben preps for a space walk. "Summer is meant for fun, not learning."

"You should be glad you spend some time with your dad," responds Ben as Johnny unloads a set of clear sample boxes off of a cart. "You should be thanking me. Not plotting against me."

"Please tell me my dad is not trying to rekindle things with my mom." Johnny finally said since he could no longer hold the words in.

"Of course not," said Ben as he glances at Johnny. "This is strictly business."

"Yeah, well," Johnny mutters. "His eyes say different."

"Hey, two hearts got busted last time." Ben defends Reed. "Maybe she's not over it either."

"So did I," said Johnny a little harshly. "I am apart of the equation." Johnny starts rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "I am spending too much time with my parents if I'm saying things like equation."

"Look kid," said Ben as he sends Johnny an apologetic glance. "I know you must have had a rough time dealing with both of your parents at that time but you can't let not wanting to go through that again get in the way of your parents desires."

"I don't want to hear about my parent's desires," said Johnny as he starts ignoring Ben's words. "I just want to have fun in space so that I can rub it in my friend's faces."

Johnny then steps out of the air-lock and shuts the door. He looks through a small window to see Ben give the thumbs up. The airlock door opens and Ben carefully steps into space.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Susan was grateful that Reed had interrupted when he had. She uses that time to quickly move to a nearby control panel to verify Reed's claim. She nod in confirmation.

"Get a grip Reed," Victor snaps at Reed's ranting and timing. "We didn't come all this way to lose our nerve at the first little glitch. Just close the shields."

"Ben's still out there," said Reed in panic.

"So reel him in," Victor said harshly. "But we came here to do a job. So let's do it. Quickly."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny watches as Ben is carefully arranges the sample boxes of plants.

"Johnny go with your mother," said Reed as he now stands next to Johnny.

"Ben, we need you back inside." Reed said on the radio to Ben.

"I am not done arranging your flowers," said Ben into the radio as he turns to see Reed and Johnny staring from a window.

"Ben. This is serious," said Reed onto the radio as Ben sees Johnny motioning for him to look behind him. "Turn around."

"Roger that," said Ben into the radio. "On my way." Ben said as he sees the cosmic storm rushing toward him.

"You should go with your mother," said Reed to Johnny as Ben turns back towards the ship.

"No," said Johnny Reed and he stand by the airlock, waiting for Ben. They heard the automated voice counting down.

"Come on, Ben," whispers a panicked Reed. "Come on."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"We're running out of time," said Victor on the radio as Susan pesters him. "Reed!"

Victor rushes into the room, looks at the monitors and he sees the others near the airlock on one screen. He notices the approaching cloud on another. Anxiety creeps across his face as the time nears.

Susan watches the monitor, also helpless as turbulence from the cloud hits Ben, making it harder for him to maneuver.

"Johnny!" Susan whispers in worry. "Reed!"

An annoyed Victor walks right up to Susan. He practically pushes her aside as he hits the intercom. "Reed, you need to get up here so we can close the shields. Now!"

Susan glares at Victor since his lack of compassion is a surprise to her.

"Not until Ben is back inside!" Is the answer Victor receives from Reed on the Radio.

"It's too late for him, and soon it'll be too late for all of us." Victor says in a panic. He doesn't bother to wait for a response as he takes over the console.

"What are you doing?" Susan says in worry. "My son is still out there."

"You shouldn't have let me talk you into bringing him them," Victor answers rudely. "Raising the shields."

"You can't leave them out there," said Susan as she glares at Victory.

"Watch me," said Victory while wanting to protect himself. "Reed had his chance and you can't help them any more than I can."

"I can try," said Susan with a glare as she leaves the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Reed bites his lip as he thinks. "Victor's right," said Reed as he glances at Johnny. "You get to the command center and close the shields."

"What about you?" Johnny question as he stares into his dad's eyes. Johnny can tell by the look in his dad's eyes that he won't leave his best friend. "I'm staying too."

Reed and Johnny watch as the exterior air lock door slides open. They see as Ben reaches the doors, ready to haul himself inside but is hit by the edge of the cloud.

Johnny punches the controls to close the exterior airlock door while Reed opens a first aid kit, grabs a thermo-elastic blanket.

"JOHNNY!" Susan shouts as she rounds a corner to sees Reed and Johnny. "Reed!"

As Johnny is hit with sparks of flame from a control panel, Reed reaches out for Ben near the airlock door, while a vapor stream pours down on Susan from a blown gasket, but the space dust burns into Ben's skin.

Some particles zips through the exterior door and hits Ben as the door shuts and seals while the station loses all power.

For a few seconds, everybody does nothing. They all feel a little strange.

Reed and Johnny scramble to open the interior air lock door while Susan joins them as they pull Ben in. Susan tries to remove his helmet and is successful.

"He's not responsive," said a worried Reed.

"Ben!" Said a slightly panicked Johnny.

"We need to get him to a hospital," said Reed as he stares at Susan. "We need to get back to earth."

"No," Victor's voice came though the intercom as the lights started turning in again. "You four need to be quarantined."

"We can worry about that later," said Susan sleepily as Johnny fell unconscious.

Reed presses his hand against Johnny's forehead before he too falls unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Son**

Also posted on archiveofourown.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: Don't be worried about leaving a review on how you really feel. I will be glad you took the time to review since not that many people actually review. I'll be updating Tuesdays.

**Our Son chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Reed was the first to wake up, so he constantly checked on the others while trying to figure out what went wrong.<p>

On the second day Johnny wakes up but Reed was not around for the morning since he was rechecking his work. Johnny decided to call his great-grandmother.

As Johnny walks down the hall fast, he sees that his father has slight graying in his hair. It's barely noticeable but it's there. "Nice hair," said Johnny with a smile as he stops in front of his dad. "Am I making you gray already?"

Reed passes a mirror, he slows down when he sees his gray hairs. He keeps walking. "We should go check on your mother," said Reed as he grabs Johnny's arm.

Johnny protests as Reed takes him to a partially open door. Reed stops when he catches a glimpse of Susan asleep in bed.

"Mom's asleep," said Johnny as Reed sets some lilies by Susan's bed.

"Hopefully she'll wake up soon," said Reed as he checks out Susan's charts. Reed glances at his son. "Come on Johnny, I got some things to do."

For the rest of the day, Johnny spent it trying to get away from Reed since he kept trying to make him study.

On day three, Johnny decided to wait in Ben's room. He waited for Ben to wake and then he played a trick on him as revenge. Johnny knew he would have to avoid Ben for a while.

When Reed finds Johnny, he brings him to check on Susan again.

"Victor likes to go overboard," said Johnny as Reed pulls him into the room while catching a glimpse of what was inside. They see that the room is filled with many expensive flowers. "See!"

Reed and Johnny ignore the television but Reed eventually turns it off.

As Reed talks to the doctors, Johnny grabs some flowers and starts ripping them apart. He places the ripped flower pieces on the bed with his mother.

"Johnny," said Reed once he had finished talking to the Doctor. "Your making a mess."

"Mom will know I was here," said Johnny as a nurse brings in more bouquets.

"She's allergic to orchids. Put the amaryllis apapathos by her bed." Said Reed as he gestures for Johnny to follow him. "The lilie, they're her favorites."

"Let's head back to your room," said Reed he starts walking.

"I'm surprised that you remember all of that," said Johnny as they neared his room. "Not even I know all of that."

"I did listen to her," said Reed as he opens the door to Johnny's room.

Johnny and Reed see a nurse in Johnny's room. She has a testing station into Johnny's room.

"And where do we think we're going?" Asks the nurse as she taps a box.

"I don't know if we've noticed, but the sickest runs this side of the Alps are right outside that window," answers Johnny as he grabs the box. "Want to join me?" Johnny winks at the nurse.

"I've noticed but doctor's orders," said the nurse as she rolls her eyes. "You're not allowed to leave until."

"I have finish the tests, I know," said Johnny as he reads the nurses name. "Nurse Jackie."

"I'm sorry about my son's behavior," said Reed as he looks inside of the box. He sees a ski outfit and a long snowboard. "You know this is not a ski resort?" Reed stares at Johnny.

"Not yet," said Johnny with a smile. "Luckily grandma still sends care packages." Johnny was referring to his great-grandma.

"I'm confiscating these," said Reed as he holds the box with the ski outfit and a long snowboard, while nurse Jackie pops a thermometer in Johnny's mouth.

"You are jailbait," said nurse Jackie with a wink. "You are not my type little boy."

Reed and nurse Jackie both pay attention to the digital read-out as it runs past what is considered a normal temperature.

"You feel a little feverish," said Reed after Johnny spits out the thermometer at one hundred.

"I've never felt better in my life," Johnny proclaims proudly.

"You are under bed rest," said nurse Jackie as she glances at Reed. "I'll watch him closely Mr. Richards."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," said Reed before he took off.

Nurse Jackie made sure Johnny stood in the bed until Reed returned, which was a hard thing to do.

When Reed returned, Johnny watched television as Reed typed away on his computer. Johnny knew it was now a waiting game.

"How long was I out?" Questions Ben as he finds Reed in the room, working on a laptop. "Why are you in here and not outside?"

"You were out three days. I was worried about you." Reed said as he still looks at his laptop. "I'm watching Johnny."

"Where's the kid then?" Asks Ben as he gestures to the empty room.

Reed looks up and sees the bed empty. "I don't know," said Reed as notices the empty bed. "He has a fever."

"Time to look for your kid," said Ben as Reed stands up. "Again!"

After an hour of looking, Ben and Reed run into Susan.

"Have you seen Johnny?" Asks Susan with hope as the three stand in a hallway.

"We are also looking for him Susie," said Ben with a sigh. "He snuck off."

"That's my baby," Susan said with a sigh as she starts to walk away, with the others trailing after her. "He's going to be hard to find so let's eat first."

Ben sends Reed a glance with a nod.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny jumps off the chopper after nurse Jackie.

"Be carefully little boy," says nurse Jackie with a laugh. "We wouldn't want you to get sicker."

"I feel fantastic," said Johnny as the snow bank behind him sizzles and starts to melt.

"You really remind me of my little brother," said nurse Jackie as she and Johnny dodging in and out of the trees.

"Are you sure babe?" Asks Johnny with a wink as he gets closer toward his nurse. "I am amazing for a fifteen year old." Hints of flamed start shooting from his head, his ski cap catches fire and flies off. Streaks of fire start to appear through the back of his jacket.

"Jailbait, I am sure," said nurse Jackie as she looks back to see Johnny catching up to her. "He also flirts with those he can't have." Nurse Jackie looks over and sees the flames shooting out behind Johnny. "You're on fire!"

"Are you sure I don't have a chance?" Johnny asks with a laugh.

"No! You're ON FIRE!" Nurse Jackie said urgently.

Johnny notices his gloves are burning so he flicks them off in alarm. "What?" His body shudders as the back of his ski suit catches on fire. A burst of flame launches him down the slope like a rocket.

Nurse Jackie loses concentration and falls as Johnny races away like a missile while shouting in amusement.

When Johnny notices that he cannot see the nurse. He tries to put out his flaming clothes and accidentall crashed a snow-bank. As Johnny sits in hot melted snow, he laughs it off as Nurse Jackie catches up to him.

Nurse Jackie sees the smiling naked teenager in a large puddle of hot water. "Put this on," said Nurse Jackie as she takes off her jacket and hands it to Johnny.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And that's a good thing?" Growls Victor as feels insulted after Leonard stated that the scar humanized him.

Victor looks at the scar and is angered at how it looks.

"Maybe you should get some rest," said Leonard with consern as he looks into Victor's eyes.

"Later," said Vicror without a care for resting. "First, I've got some unfinished business." Victor smiles. "A deal that needs closing."

"Sir, I've always wondered. Why Sue?" Asks Leonard as he looks at the table, that has a rich spread of food. "You could have any woman in the world but?"

"That's why," said Victor with a grin. "Because I could have any other woman. You know, when they asked Caesar why England, he said, because it's not mine."

"I think I understand," said Leonard as he tries not to anger Victor. "But what about her kid?"

"I tolerate him because he is Sue's kid," said Victor as he fixes his necktie. "And to anger Reed Richards, all while I spoil his own kid. Hopefully I'll spoil him rotten."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ben, Susan and Reed walk into the dining hall, which was set up with food and drinks.

"I can only stay for a drink or two," said Susan as she sat down. "I still have to find Johnny and make him get ready since we have to meet with Victor."

"Wouldn't want to keep Vic waiting," said Ben as Reed as they all sit down.

"I can watch Johnny," said Reed as Ben starts serving himself. "He's running a fever!"

"Man! I'm starving," said Ben as his stomach growls. "Leave the kid, I'll help watch him."

The three talk about how collage use to be with a young Johnny. The sun is starting to set.

"I'm stuffed," said Ben after he finishes the last his last shrimp.

"Are you alright?" Asks Reed as Susan and he stare at him while his stomach continues to growl.

"I think I need to lie down," said Ben as he somehow feels off. "I think I ate some bad shrimp." Ben stands up and he is unsteady as he walks away. "Really bad shrimp." He looks down at his stomach.

The room is silent and darker, with a lit fireplace to light the room up.

"I'll find Johnny," said Reed since he has nothing else what to say.

"He'll probably show up when I am gone," said Susan with a smile of knowing. "He always tries to avoid my and Victor's dinners."

"That's good," Reed responds without any real thought. "I mean the him reappearing part." Reed notices that Susan is ready to stand up. "I'm really happy for you and Victor." A part of Reed regrets saying those words.

"You're happy for me and Victor," said Susan as she slows looks at Reed with a somewhat sad smile.

"I can tell you guys are enjoying what was the best part of our relationship," Reed said as Susan fully sits down with a raised eyebrow. "The passion." For a second Susan looks happy and hopeful. "For science."

"You really don't understand. You never got it," said Susan in frustration. "And never will unless it's explained to you in quantum physics." Her emotions start to raise.

"What? What did I say?" Reed asks not really understanding. Reed can tell the she is more disappointed than angry.

"It's never what you say. It's what you don't say and what you don't do," said Susan since wants Reed to fight and show more emotion to her and Johnny.

Reed struggles for a responds.

"It's been two years, all you can say is you're happy for me and some other guy." Susan states a little hurt as her emotions become strong, causing her she slowly disappears. "You know, Victor may be a lot of things but at least he's not afraid to fight for what he wants." Reed looks down. "And it's nice to be wanted sometimes, especially since I have Johnny. To be heard. Seen!" She finally notices that he is not looking at her."Reed, look at me."

Reed looks up but finds Susan slowly disappearing. "Sue?" Asks a Reed shocked. "I can't."

"What?" Susan said with more anger. "What do you mean you."

"Sue! Look at your hands," Reed interrupts Susan.

Susan raises her hands but she doesn't see them, she sees the medical waistband and her watch, floating. "I'm invisible," Susan shrieks while she gets up fast, causing a glass to fall off the table.

As the bottle falls off the table, Reed reaches for the bottle. His arm stretches far and he his surprised that he had grabbed the bottle. He then stretches his arm back to his normal arm length.

Susan and Reed stares at his arm in disbelief before they are both stand up. They leave the dining room without a word, to look for Ben and Johnny.

"You guys will not believe what just happened!" Johnny said with a grin, to his alarmed parents.

"What happened to you?" Asks Susan in panic as they both see an almost Johnny in the hall, except for the nurse's pink parka wrapped around his midsection.

"I was on fire," Johnny answers with a grin.

"Follow us," said Susan as they start to make there way to Ben's room. Reed, Susan, and Johnny urgently walk.

"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our DNA," Susan said with worry.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap." Reed tries to argue back.

Reed glances over his shoulder and notices his son's fingertips are on fire. Susan sees as he snaps his fingers causing them to go out. They a stop as they notice that his finger is unharmed.

"I told you I was on fire," said Johnny as he smiles at the possibilities.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA," Reed admits more deadpan the usual as they start walking again.

"Cool," said an energetic Johnny. "So What'd it do to you two?"

"Apparently I can disappear," Susan admits as they neared Ben's room.

"Tell me you go silent too because that would be the best," mumbles Johnny.

Only one thing on Reed's mind as he ignores the bickering of Johnny and Susan. Finding his best friend is the only thing that he can currently focus on.

The three arrive in front of Ben's room door as Johnny snaps his fingers again as he figures out how his powers works.

"Flame on, flame off. Flame on, flame off," said Johnny as he keeps turning the fire on his fingers off and on.

"Sweetie stop that," Susan says warningly. "Or I'll have to ground you."

"Okay MOM," Johnny says as he finally leaves his powers off. "I'm just trying to figure out how my powers work."

Reed's shushed the two when he hears the a banging and moaning coming from inside the room.

"Ben, are you there?" Asks Reed as Johnnny grin widens.

"Maybe he's busy," Johnny says suggestively. "With a certain nurse."

"Don't say things that way," said Susan as she sends her son a glance while the noise gets louder. "He would not, he's engaged."

"Open up Ben," Reed says worriedly as the sound of heavy grinding rocks get louder. "We need to talk."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shouts Ben in a deeper, rougher but clear tone.

The others are worried as the loud band of the bed crashing onto the floor. Reed decides they can't wait any longer so he kneels onto the floor. Johnny sends his mother a glance as his father concentrates, hoping it'll work.

Suddenly, Reed's arm stretches, thin enough to go under the door. He wriggles his arms under the door and bends upward. He touches the knob, goes up, find the latch and unlock the door. He focuses and pulls, so his arm snakes out from under the door and snaps back into place. His flesh and bones start reforming before all their eyes. Johnny stares at him carefully.

"Eww," said Johnny as he stares while Reed's arm goes back to normal. "That is disgusting."

They hear a tremendous smash from inside the room as the three open the door. They discover that the room is trashed and destroyed.

"Ben?" Asks Reed as their eyes adjusts to find that there's a huge hole where the window used to be.

"Where is he?" Asks Susan as they rush to the hole in the wall and look outside.

"What is that?" Questions Reed as they out they see something large in the distance.

"I think that thing is Ben," answers Susan as the thing gets further away.

Reed looks out sadly and guiltily as he questions if that really was his best friend.

"What's going on?" Asks Victor as he suddenly comes into the room.

"Victor, are you feeling alright?" Asks a worried Susan.

"Just a little banged up. A couple scrapes." Victor spoke quickly with a nod, not wanting to appear weak after current events. "Why?"

"We think Ben did this," said Reed as he gestures to the room and hole. Victor sends Reed a questioning glance. "He's had some kind of reaction to exposure from the cloud and he's not the only one."

"I'm sorry," said Susan when she remembers the dinner. "We need to find him fast."

Victor gives his attention to Susan for a few seconds. "Just find him," said a bitter Victor as he glares at Reed, who had been spending more time with Susan lately. "And get that kid some clothes." Victor glances at Johnny. "I'll even pay for the clothes."

"Anybody know where the big guy's going?" Asks Johnny as Victor leaves them.

"He's going home," said a knowing Reed. "You should put some clothes on." Reed and Susan glance at a still mostly naked Johnny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Son**

Also posted on archiveofourown.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: Almost forgot to update! I also changed my username.

AAN: I will change a few things (compared to the movie). I won't go into much detail for certain things (I wouldn't want retell the movie too much). Chapter lengths will not be the same every week.

**Our Son chapter 3**

* * *

><p>After Debbie ran off terrified, Ben sat on on the edge of the beam, above a bridge, all night and for part of the morning. He stares into the water below him, disappointed and sad that Debbie had not accepted him.<p>

"A few days in space, it'll be great, what's the worst that could happen?" Ben mutters bitterly to himself. "Look at me now!"

Ben turns his head as he hears the sound of someone sobbing. He notices an upset man in a suit with with a briefcase. "You think you got trouble?" Ben said loudly as the man drops his briefcase, which falls into the deep water below. The Businessman looks out, ready to jump but has heard Ben. "Take a good look, pal." Ben is angry that the man wants to jump when he looks nothing like himself. "How bad could it be?" Ben is now calm as the Businessman looks at him. Ben steps forward, toward the terrified man. "Okay, easy there, guy." Ben looks and speaks as he tries to get the man to calm down.

"Stay away from me," says the man as he walks backwards. "I mean it." The man ignores Ben's words as he walks back faster. He slips, now falling toward the roadway. His arms flails but he somehow grabs a narrow beam.

"You had to be scared of me, didn't you?" Mumbles Ben as the man has his fingers holding onto the beam while his legs start kicking. Ben steps out to help but his weight bends the beam as the vehicles drive fast, not noticing the two above.

The man loses his grips and falls onto the road below. "This is really not my week." Mumbles Ben as he drops onto the road, in front of the man. A few people point to him as they are whispering.

"I'm going to die," the man shrieks as a big truck, carrying who know what, comes toward them too fast to stop on time.

The driver slams his brakes, so Ben shoulder blocks the truck, in order to save the scared man.

The scared but grateful Ben is happy that he and the man survived. Ben looks up and sees that the truck looks like it has been in a horrible car accident.

"Thank you so much" said the man as he stands up and tries to hug Ben. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Before Ben can respond, they hear and see other vehicles crashing.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As the cab stops, Johnny, who sits in the back of a cab with Susan and Reed, sets down a game he is playing when he notices the many horrible car-crashes, a few cars in front of them.

Reed and Susan lock eyes after they get out, sensing the worst. Johnny gets out as his patents look around. "I wonder what happened?" Asks Johnny as they notice some smoke toward the car-crashes. "Poor Ben."

The three finally notice Ben, so Reed feels guilty. The three starts running toward the flames as everybody else runs away.

"What now? Reed?" Asks Susan as the three stop and exchange glances when they notice the cops shooing everybody away from the scene in front of them. "We have to get to Ben."

"We need to get past them." A determined Reed finally spoke as he notices that they are not letting anybody through.

"What?" Asks Susan as she gets closer to Reed. She finally understands as he starts motions to her body. She understands, she starts concentrating and starts to turn invisible.

"Sue! Your clothes," said Reed as he notices that her clothes didn't go invisible. "Lose them!"

"Oh," said Susan as she starts to unbutton her blouse. She takes off her sock and shoes before she starts wiggling out of her pants. She takes off her bra and underwear. She is relieved that she has successfully taken off her clothes. She is ready to sneak past the cops when she reappears.

"I'm going to need some serious therapy," Johnny says slightly loudly as everybody and Reed stare at the visible naked woman. Johnny turns away from his naked mother, slightly mentally scarred at the sight he had just seen.

A mortified Susan blushes and tries to cover herself up with her hands as everybody, except her son, ogles her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Ben saved the trucker, he went to save the fire truck as a news chopper records him. As Ben pulls the fire truck to safety, a firefighter falls and Reed appears. Reed stretches and saves the guy.

Reed and Ben exchange a few words after they save the firefightes and truck. From a distance, Susan shouts "LOOK OUT" to Reed and Ben as she notices that a car with a gas tank is on fire. As the tank exploded, Susan is surprised as she puts her hands up and creates a force-field.

Johnny notices a girl around his age in the path of an incoming fire. He jumps toward her and gets in back of her. He blocks the fire that has reached them, the teenage girl is grateful.

The girl sends him a grateful smile, once the fire has died down. "I'm Allay," said the girl as she bats her eyelashes at her savior.

"I'm," Johnny starts to say but is then hit by water.

"Leaving the girl alone," said Ben as he approaches Johnny while Reed tends to Susan, who is close to fainting from her effort. "The back of your clothes are ruined." Ben gestures toward Johnny's burnt, ready to fall apart clothes.

"Ben!" Johnny whines as the firemen and crowd start to applaud. "Girl!" Johnny looks around to find that the girl is gone.

"What girl? Ben questions in fake surprise as a firemen offers Reed a few of their coats.

Johnny looks up as he feels a hand on his shoulders, he sees his father offering him a firefighter coat.

As a soak Johnny puts the coat on, Ben sees the familiar face of Debbie in the crowd. Ben steps toward her but she stops him with a look. She places her ring on the ground and runs off into the crowd.

Johnny walks toward his mother as Ben tries to pick up the engagement ring. Reed stretches his arm and picks up the ring. He hands it to Ben.

"I promise to you," said Reed once Ben has joins them. "I will do everything in my power until you are normal again."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Victor glares at his plasma television as he sees the news of the Fantastic Four.

"Uh? Sir," said a nervous Leonard as he enters the office with a phone in his hand. "Larry King called to cancel." He seeing that the television is on. "Apparently, there's a bigger story."

"I can see that," said an angry Victor as he notices how Reed puts his arm around Susan while he covers her with the jacket. He is furious that the news is focusing on the two as if they were a couple. "LEAVE!"

Leonard walks out of the room fast as Victor focuses on the news. Victor waits until Johnny, Reed, Susan and Ben reappear.

As Victor watches Reed attempts to clean up what Johnny has said. He knows that he will have to get ready to clean up the teenager's mess again. At times like this, he wishes he had been able to convince Susan to send Johnny to a boarding school.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What made you think that they would believe you were the leader?" Susan questions Johnny as they enter the Baxter Building.

"Well! I am the greatest Fantastic Four member," answers Johnny a smile as Reed talks to some guy.

"Jimmy," said Susan as she finally notices the old-time doorman. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too," said Jimmy as he smiles at Susan. "Johnny?" Jimmy smiles at Johnny, who sees the letters from the bank that Reed is holding. "You have certainly grown a lot in two years."

"So have you," Johnny responds with a smile at the old man he use to annoy for fun.

"We had a tough year," said Reed while Susan and Johnny now stare at the letters.

"Yeah," Ben mumbles as the elevator doors open. "Nine years straight."

"It was nice seeing you again," said Susan as the four enter the elevator.

Once the elevator door closes, Reed hits the top button.

"What?" Ask Johnny genuinely confused. "I remembered this place having more floors?"

"Oh! It does," said Reed as they wait for the elevator to start moving. "I'm sure you'll remember in a while."

"Either we're moving really fast," said Johnny as the door opens. "Or not at all."

"I'll take the stairs," said Ben as the four notice that the digital readout on the panel is past has exceeded the maximum weight.

"Sorry," said Reeds as Ben exits the elevator. "I will fix that later." The elevator door close and the elevator start to go up while Reed fills with guilt that his best friend has to walk upstairs.

"How come Ben can't turn it on and off like us?" Susan asks with curiosity.

"That's what we're here to find out," said Reed as he glances at Susan.

Johnny starts tuning out his parents conversation as he tries to remember why the elevator only went to a certain number. Johnny stares at the doors while thinking.

"You own the rest of the floors," said Johnny when the elevator stops with a ding and then the door opens.

The three step to see a massive atrium, lit by skylights far above.

Reed leads them into another area filled with separate rooms and all the features of a home, plus more.

"This place is better then I remember," said Johnny as he looks past Reed.

"We should stay here until we can define the extent of our changes," said Reed as he stops walking. "And figure out how to reverse them." Reed stares from Susan and Johnny. "Let me show you to your rooms."

"It's only been a little more then two years since I've been here," says a dismissive Johnny. "I think I can find my own old room." Johnny looks at his Susan. "You just have to show mom her temporary room."

Johnny walks toward his room, the room that he used to stay in when he stayed with dad when he was younger. He arrives to his room and notices how much he has and hasn't changed in two years.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After a shower, Susan walks into her temporary room. She in a robe as she is drying her hair. She opens the dresser and is happy that she forgot to take some of her clothes with her, two years ago.

Susan notices familiar scrapbook in a sideboard. She picks it up and starts flipping through it. It's filled with pictures of Reed and his inventions. She stops at a picture of her and Reed in college. She eventually flips past it with a smile and finds another of Reed with a very young Johnny. She flinches slightly as she hear a noise. She puts her old scrapbook back fast when she hears a noise. She turns to see a smiling Victor, who is standing still while watching her.

"I've been so worried about you," said Victor as he approaches Susan.

"Victor! your scar," said Susan notices the scar on his head.

"I told you," said Victor as he nears Susan. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to," Susan starts to talk but stops when Victor is in front of her.

"Please, no apologies." Interrupts Victor quickly. "I've arranged for your things to be moved to one of my condos. You'll have round the clock care." He starts glancing around for a bag.

"Thank you, that's generous, but I think I should stay here." States Susan as she sits on the bed. "With my son. Until we get a handle on this."

"Sue. I think you should let my doctors have a look at you," said Victor with a forced smile since he is not used his offer being rejected. "Johnny can come too." Victor tries not to show his detest at the though of Johnny staying with them.

The two stay silent, waiting for the other to speak first. The silence is eventually broken by Reed, who was carrying a few files. After Victor and Reed talk for a while, the two shake hands and an unhappy Victor realizes that Susan is going to stay. After Victor said his goodbyes to Susan, he leaves. In the hall Reed tried to apologies, so Victor let's a small bit of his anger out in words. Victor was glad when Ben walks in since if he hadn't, he would have done something to Reed.

Victor enters the elevator and during his ride down, he makes a few discoveries that slightly horrify him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny tosses his old clothes onto the floor as he looks for something that he would still wear and something that would actually fit him.

He groans as he realizes that he will have to ask his one of his parents for a ride since his dad never have him back his phone, and since he can't remember any of his friends numbers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Son**

Also posted on archiveofourown.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: Sorry I updated late. I updated late because I decided to add Debbie into the story last minute. That and I had no charger.

AAN: I have a question for you guys. Peter Parker is going to be in this story when I write out the second movie since Johnny does need an actual friend. Should I add Peter sooner?

**Our Son chapter 4**

* * *

><p>The next day after Susan took Johnny to pick his clothes up, Reed stored Johnny's old clothes away. Reed and Susan spent most of the day doing a variety of tests on Ben and Johnny but Susan eventually had to leave to do a few errands.<p>

"Are we finished?" Asks Ben hopeful that the questions and tests for the day were finally over. "Stretch?"

"Apparently we are," said Reed as Johnny walks into the lab.

Ben does not need another word to be said as he leaves the lab fast.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," Reed finally says as Johnny stand in front of him.

"What's on that clipboard?" Asks Johnny as he eyes the clipboard in Reed's hands.

"Information on how you did with the exercises," answers Reed as he taps a pen against the clipboard in hand. "And questions I am going to ask you."

"Ok," said Johnny as he hops on the desk. "Ask away DAD!"

"Is there something about flames?" Asks Reed as he gets ready to write while Johnny swings his legs. "About flames that you enjoy or dislike?"

"What are you trying to say?" Asks a surprise Johnny as he stops swinging his legs. "Just because I dress well and like to dance. You can't stereotype!" Johnny hops off of the desk.

"What?" Responds a now confused Reed as he stares at his son. "No wait!"

"Mom told you that Victor told her that he walked in on me and some guy right?" Johnny rants, ignoring his father. "I swear, I'm not gay." Johnny crosses his arms. "I'm bisexual, I still like women too."

"I'm trying to figure out why we each ended up with different symptoms," said Reed as he stretches out his arm and grabs Johnny's arm.

"Oh! Well that's easy" said Johnny with a grin as Reed lets go of his arm. "It's because I'm hot and you guys are not."

"Your Bisexual?" Reed says with a sigh, knowing that he won't get to ask the questions he had planned on asking. "Have you ever?" Reed stops talking since he realizes that never had the sex talk with Johnny. "I'm ok with you being bisexual but there are a few things I have to tell you since you're at that age where your hormones are."

"Mom's already given me The Talk," Johnny interrupts, knowing what his father was trying to do and say. "In fact, she's already had The Talk with me twice."

"Just humor me," said Reed while rubbing the area between his eyebrows. "I need to make sure you know about safe sex."

"I have not had sex yet," said Johnny as he tries to leave the lab. "Sure, I've fooled around with both genders. Well mostly girls but." Johnny is forced to stop walking as Reed stretches out his hand to block the door. "I can't help it if I'm popular and hot."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Victor kill the Doctor for trying to contact the Center for Disease center, he swore revenge against Reed. He promised to make the man, who he felt was ruining his life, pay.

"Drive faster," growls Victor as he sits in a limo. The window between him and the driver is rolled down.

For many minutes the limo is almost dead silent.

"We have arrived," said the limo drives as he parks the car.

"What have I said about speaking to me," snaps out Victor as he gets out of the limo. "Never do it unless I give you some type of permission."

Victor slams the door for shut as he looks around. The taps the back limo once he spots the restaurant.

Victor walks to the elegant restaurant with his smile that always won most people over.

"She is waiting for you," said Leonard as he hands Victor a file. "Like you have asked."

"Always reliable Leonard," said Victor with a smile as he walk past Leonard.

Victor enters the restaurant to find a waiter waiting for him. With a hand gesture from the waiter, Victor follows him. They pass many tables filled with elegant table clothes and chairs. People glance and whisper at the sight of Victor.

"In here Sir," said the male waiter as he opens a door.

"Thank you," Victor said with the some charm. He couldn't afford any more bad image views from the media. "Move along now." Victor pulls out a twenty and stuffs it into the mans front shirt pocket.

Once the waiter is gone Victor enters the private dining room, to find the blond woman that use to be Ben's Fiancée, Debbie. She sits up straight in a simple but elegent blue dress. Victor could tell it was probably her nicest and most expensive dress.

"Victor," said Debbie with a bright smile as Victor sits down. "I am surprised but happy you had your assistant call me."

"I had to check on you," said Victor as smoothly as he could. "What happened to Ben must have been hard on you."

"It was," said Debbie with a sad sigh. "Because of Reed Richards, my future is gone." Debbie has a displeased look on her face. "I spent so much mony on a wedding that won't happen anymore."

"You shouldn't worry about that," said Victor with fake sympathy. "A beautiful woman like you has a bright and hopeful future." Victor did not find Debbie even close to attractive, she was just another blond woman to him. "I will get Ben back to normal and then the two of you can get married."

"I no longer have any interest in a future with Ben," Debbie answers truthfully as she stares into Victor's eyes. "I just want?" Debbie quiets as she struggles with the rest of her answer.

"You just want the money you spent on that wedding back?" Victor finishes as he starts to change his plans for her.

"Yes," said Debbie with a smile as she crosses her hands on the table.

"I can give you the money you spent on the wedding supplies and more," said Victor with a graceful smile as he realizes how easy Debbie was going to be to manipulate. "For a price."

"I'm listening," said Debbie as she furrows her eyebrows.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Reed gave Johnny a very educational sex talk, Johnny left the lab fast.

Susan walked into the finished lab soon after that. Unlike with Ben and Johnny, the test and questions with her has gone by smoothly and without any problem.

"You must think that was some kind of latent hostility." Susan is slightly horrified at the though that Reed could be thinking that.

"What in the world would give me that idea?" Reed ask with confusion, not noticing how embarrassed Susan is currently. "I mean, you broke up with me, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Susan says with anger as she stands up. "Do you really still not understand?"

"No, I distinctly remember," said Reed with some though as he sits down. "You walked out my door."

"Reed," said Susan as she looks away, even though she didn't want to say the words. "I was ready for the next step and you weren't." Susan rest her hands on her waist. "So I walked."

"I think it was a little more complicated than that," Reed starts to defend.

"I just wanted to share a place with you. What was so complicated about that?" Interrupts Susan as she faces Reed again. "We already had a kid, who was staying with you every weekend. I just want me and him to stay with you full time."

"There were a lot of variables back then to consider," said a stumped Reed as he struggles for a responds.

"No there weren't," said Susan with so many emotions. "There was you, me and Johnny." Susan turns invisible. "No variables, no math. Considering we already had a kid, it was actually the simplest thing in the world." Susan reappears. "But like always, your head got in the way. You just had to over think things."

A now speechless Reed knows that Susan is right, so he struggle for the words. He opens his mouth, to finally speak but the door opens and Johnny enters the lab wearing a charred shirt.

"Okay I have a serious problem," said Johnny as he points to the burned off areas of his shirt. "My clothes are getting ruined."

After that, Reed ran tests and discovers that the their uniforms from space could withstand their powers because of the cosmic storm.

"Our uniforms were exposed to the storm like us." Reed finally answers hours after Johnny's came into the lab with his problem. "So they can transform like us, becoming invisible, changing size on demand or remaining impervious to flame."

"You look like an old rock band," said Ben as he sees Reed, Susan and Johnny wearing the blue uniforms.

"Ben, I'm sure Reed and I can get this suit to stretch," said Susan as she grabs Ben's blue uniform.

"I wouldn't…" Ben starts to responds but stops when he heard his new modified phone ringing. "I got to answer this

"These costumes are missing something," said Johnny as he checks himself out in the mirror.

"Sweetie! These are not costumes," said Susan as she glances at Ben, who looks excited. "I'm going to check on Ben."

Ben rushes out of the lab so Susan follows.

Johnny looks as his dad with a grin. "So dad," said Johnny as Reed went to a desk filled with papers. "Where is my phone?"

"It got destroyed," said Reed as he reviews a paper. "I took it with us to space."

For a few seconds Johnny shakes his head in frustrated. "You owe me something," said a now smirking Johnny.

"What is it?" Asks a hesitant Reed as he glances away from the paper in his hands.

"I know what these costumes are missing," said Johnny in excitement

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ben," shouts Susan as she sees Ben enter the elevator. "What's wrong?"

"Debbie wants to talk," answers Ben as the elevator shuts close.

Susan stops in front of the elevator as it goes down. She is concern since she hates how Debbie acted after Ben changed. She decides not to follow Ben since he needs to talk to her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Leonard watches over Victor's shoulders as Johnny tries to convince his father to add the number four onto the blue uniform while Susan waits for Ben by the elevators.

"Are you sure about this?" Asks Leonard as he finally breaks the silence. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to the lady."

"Money can buy her cooperation," said Victor since he had easily noticed that Leonard was attracted to Debbie. "If they find out her motives, they won't harm her. They will just force her to leave."

"What if she needs help?" Asks Leonard as he stares at screen that shows Debbie as she waits in the lobby.

"She just has to make sure he keeps wanting to go back to normal," Victor answers easily as he spins his chair to face Leonard. "If she needs help, you can help her." Victor watches the screen, he sees that Ben will soon be stepping out of the elevator. "If she sticks to her role and is a good actor then she won't have any problems."

Leonard looks content with that answer.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Debbie clutches the old videotape as she waits in the lobby, she ignores everybody around her. She mentally goes over the possible phrases and lines Victor gave her to use on Ben. She would do it for the insane amount of money Victor already gave her.

Ben steps out of the elevator and starts walking to Debbie. A part of him is happy and hopeful with her presents but another part of him is sad and hesitant.

"I want you back," said Debbie once Ben has reached her. Thanks to Victor, she knows to keep this conversation really short.

"Why did you change your mind?" Ben asks fast as Debbie holds out a videotape.

"I was going through your things and found this tape." Answers Debbie like she had rehearsed. "I watched it and it made me realize that what a fool I was being." She touches the back side of her hand against Ben's fingers, videotape still in her hand.

"You didn't except me," said Ben as he carefully takes the videotape. "Why?"

"I was scared," said Debbie forced but gentle smile as she turns around. "Watch the tape and then we can talk."

A confused Ben stands in the lobbie as Debbie walks away.


End file.
